Baby, Baby, Mafia!
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Gimana kalo Mafia-Mafia Jahat Baik ini  ?  yang awalnya 25 tahun menyusut menjadi 2,5 tahun berkat sinar X Mr. XX?  ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Baby, Baby, Mafia!

**Summary : **Gimana kalo Mafia-Mafia Jahat Baik ini (?) yang awalnya 25 tahun menyusut menjadi 2,5 tahun berkat sinar X Mr. XX? (?)

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini dapat menyebabkan Kanker, potensi (?) *ralat : impotensi, dan Gangguan kabel listrik rumah mati sehingga layar anda mati, dan seketika anda mati juga karena saking OOT-nya (?)**  
><strong>

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: KHR bukan punya ane, lah~ =3= mikir doonk... , TEST IQ-mu makanya (?) di : hatetepe:/wewewe dot test IQ-mu dot ko dot ai di/ (?) kalo aja kak Akira-sensei itu mewariskan tahta gambarannya (?) kepada keponakannya tercinta ini *dilempar kamus* maka saya akan nanoma alias nangis + nosebleed sambil mati (?)

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira<p>

Baby, Baby, Mafia! © ferranekochan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : 1<strong>

One Day in Tokyo, Japang, eh Jepan, eh.. apalah itu *digampar serbet bekas cuci kucing -?-*  
>Tsuna dan Hiba dan Goku *alaah!* jalan menuju tempat yang author sendiri kaga tau saking rahasianya.<p>

**Tsuna **: Ini nih, calon-calon author ga becus bikin fict!  
><strong>AN **: Diem lu! Ane bingung mau kemana *author diusir*

'' Hoamm...-'' uapan Goku-Chan sampai masuk ke hidung author *dijdeerr deathglare -?-*  
>'' ngantuk nih~'' kata Goku-Chan lagi sambil ucek-ucek matanya *kyaaaa! keren lho!*<br>'' Kalau begitu kenapa kau bangun lebih pagi dari jadwal?'' kata Hiba Cool abiez, saking abieznya eh coolnya, sang author kalian tercinta mimisan dan keyboardpun penuh dengan darah *kebanyakan bacottttt!*  
>'' BAGAIMANA TIDAK BANGUN LEBIH PAGI JIKA ADA ORANG SESAT!''<br>'' Siapa? Tsuna?''  
>'' YA! DIA BILANG JAM 6.40 SUDAH HARUSS BANGUUUNN! *duhai malasnya*-'' kata Goku-Chan ngluarin aura Celty *kok malah ke DRRR!*<br>'' Oh, jadi gitu. Tsuna kau-'' kata Hiba Cool tapi dia berhenti bicara karena melihat Tsuna pundung sambil tusuk boneka berwajah author karena ga kedapetan dialog.

**Tsuna** : Hikss.. Hikss.. MATI, hiks.. LO! hiks..  
><strong>AN **: Onde Mande, jangan marah gitu tah, atu~ (penyampuran bahasa)

_'Tell Me what you want to hear...'_ suara ringtone HP Hiba Not Secrets - 0Republic# (?)  
><em>''Ciaosssu~'' <em>kata anak bayi bejadt ga karuan itu, Reborn.  
>'' Ya, Reborn?'' kata Hiba menjawab suara imut mungil Bayi Bejadt Reborn itu<br>'' REBOOOOORRRN! HUAAAAAA~'' kata Tsuna 1/2 senang 1/2 sedih karena akhirnya dapet dialog.  
><em>'' Ya, Tsuna? Oh, Hiba kalian dimana? Cepatlah ke sekolah SMP kalian dulu! Disini ada Takeshi-kun, lhooo..''<br>_'' Baiklah.'' Tuuuuut.. Tuuuut... Telepon ditutup_.  
><em>'' Kalau begitu kita harus cepat kesana!'' kata Goku-Chan semangat membara karena penasaran_.  
><em>'' TUNNGGGUUU! KITA LUPA CIBUK (?) KITA DIBAWA!'' kata Tsuna OOT.  
>'' Buat apa?'' kata Goku Hiba menoleh ke arah Tsuna dengan muka ga enak sambil swt ria.<br>'' Ah? I, itu.. untuk, untuk, untuk.. MANDI! Ya, mandi!''  
>'' Kamu ga bakat berbohong'' kata Goku-Chan ngejek anak kecil itu.<br>'' Bilang aja kamu ga mau ikut, kaaaan?''  
>'' Ng, Ngga. Aku ga mau ikut karena...''<br>'' Ada apa?'' Hiba menambahkan kata alias ikut es campur, eh ikut campur (?)  
>'' GUE MAU KE KAMAR MANDI!''<br>'' Mana ga ada jamban lagi!''

-,- OOT kan?

'' UDAH, AYO CEPEET NANTII AJA CARI JAMBAN!'' kata Goku-Chan lari duluan

'' AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGAA! HIBA! TSUNA! GOKU!'' kata Takeshi-Chan imuuttt.. XD  
>'' Ciaossu~ Lihat!'' kata Reborn menyambut mereka ber-3<br>'' OMAYGAAAAAAAAATTT! WHAT THE HECK R THESSSSSS?'' kata mereka ber-3 serentak kayak PBB mau perang (?)

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>OOT to The EXTREME, kan? Aku punya 3 Pilihan :<br>a. Iya, Jadi anda mau Review  
>b. Ngga dan Keren, Jadi anda mau Review<br>c. Biasa, jadi anda mau Review

Jadi Kesimpulannya, AYO REVIEEEEEWW~~ XD Soalnya ada quiz, niiihh

* * *

><p><strong>COOL QUIZ TO THE EXTREME :<br>**

**BARANG SIAPA DAPAT MENJAWAB QUIS SAYA DENGAN MAKA ANDA AKAN MENDAPAT HADIAH  
><strong>

**QUESTION 1 :**

**SIAPA TOKOH KHR YANG SAYA PALING IDOLAKAN NOMOR 1?**

**QUESTION 2 :**

**SIAPA AUTHOR FAVORIT SAYA? ( KALO ANDA SERING-SERING BACA APH PASTI TAU )**

**KIRIM JAWABAN SAUDARA/I SEKALIAN DI REVIEW INI  
><strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Baby, Baby, Mafia!

**Summary : **Gimana kalo Mafia-Mafia Jahat Baik ini (?) yang awalnya 25 tahun menyusut menjadi 2,5 tahun berkat sinar X Mr. XX? (?)

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini dapat menyebabkan Kanker, potensi (?) *ralat : impotensi, dan Gangguan kabel listrik rumah mati sehingga layar anda mati, dan seketika anda mati juga karena saking OOT-nya (?)**  
><strong>

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: KHR bukan punya ane, lah~ =3= mikir doonk... , TEST IQ-mu makanya (?) di : hatetepe:/wewewe dot test IQ-mu dot ko dot ai di/ (?) kalo aja kak Akira-sensei itu mewariskan tahta gambarannya (?) kepada keponakannya tercinta ini *dilempar kamus* maka saya akan nanoma alias nangis + nosebleed sambil mati (?)

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira<p>

Baby, Baby, Mafia! © ferranekochan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : 2<br>**

'' APAAAA INI?'' teriak Tsuna histeris kayaknya ada konser band Selank (?)  
>'' Kita juga tidak tau.'' kata Takeshi-Chan<br>'' Hmm.. Apa mungkin, ini..?'' kata Hiba cool abies..  
>'' Ya, kita juga memperkirakan begitu.'' kata Takeshi-Chan lagi<br>'' Siapa, Siapa? Hiba! Siapa?'' kata Tsuna maksa  
>'' Itu, lhoo.. masa' kamu ga tau, sih? Itu, lho, anu, anu, anu (?)'' kata Goku-Chan lupa karena mungkin rambutnya uban semua jadi pikun-lah sudah *dibacot<br>'' Siapa?'' kata Tsuna melongo yang memang ga ngerti karena penjelasannya juga ga dimengerti dan kurang pengrtian (?)  
>'' Mr. XX. I guess.'' kata Hiba yang cool sedari tadi memandangi author *GR<p>

**Hiba**: Siapa jugak yang mau liat kamu? :p  
><strong>AN **: Kejam, yaa, sekarang ama author-nya? Ini jugak Amano-sensei nitip anak2nya ke gua. Ga bersukur, loe!

''Oh, Mr. XX.'' kata Tsuna akhirnya menghela napas terakhir (?) *lho kok jadi mati?*  
>'' Lalu, mau apa kita kesini jika hanya berdiri di sini? Ngabuburit? Panas gilak!'' kata Goku-Chan ga sabar *durhaka (?)*<br>'' Kenapa ga masuk, aja?'' kata Reborn kasih usul

**SIIIIIIIING~**

Cahaya yang menyilaukan memasuki mata Sang Reborn, Takeshi, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan Hibari  
>'' Huaaaaaaaaa~~~~~ Owekkkkkk (?)'' tangisan mereka ber-4 membuat kuping Reborn bising geriduh seperti kuman-kuman kuping pesta (?)<br>'' Lah? Kok mereka ber-4 jadi bayi? Gue kok jadi remaja gini? Eh, emang gue aslinya udah besar, siihh..''  
>'' Mama~'' kata Tsuna manggil Reborn<br>'' Mama? Enak aje! Jejeli sandal, mati lu!''  
>'' Tapi kalian lucu jugak, ya~? Comel, comeell~ *cubit pipi*''<br>'' Mama~ Ini dimana?'' kata Baby Hiba-Chan yang paling smart dari ke-4 Baby  
>*Dialog dalam hati* <em>'enak banget manggil gua mama. tabok miskin loe! eh, mereka ga punya uang, deng.'<br>_'' Ah, anu, nak. Aku bukan Mamamu. Panggil aja Reborn.''  
>'' Rebon''<br>'' Bukan Rebon. Tapi REBORN!''  
>'' A~? Abon?'' kata Baby Tsuna<br>_'mati, lu!, mati, lu!'_ *mojok sambil santet mood-ON*  
>*smirk* ^=^ '' Bukan, tapi Reborn''<br>'' ~ HUAAA~~!" tangis Baby Takeshi dan Gokudera  
>'' Aduuh~ Mana bayinya 4! Yang ngurus 1 lagi! Mana ga ada jalan keluar, pula! Laper Pula ni perut! Belum maghrib lagi! Motel aaaah~'' *anak nakal* [ jangan ditiru semua! puasa wajib ]<br>'' PULANG, PULANG, PULANG~~!'' kata 4BabyIcons (?) itu  
>'' Ga bisa pulang!''<br>'' ~~~~~~~~~~'' tangis orang 5 yang berdosa itu karena kagak bisa pulang

**A/N :** Tuh 'kan! makanya jangan cem-macem ama author ini, ta' iye (?)

* * *

><p>Jadi Itulah kisah Baby, Baby, Mafia!<br>Akhir kisah dari ini, yaaaa... gimana, ya? (?)  
>Yah, Mereka pun selamanya mejadi bayi. dan reborn tetap menjadi remaja hingga ayah tanpa ibu atau bhs keyennya Wifeless (saknooo)<p> 


End file.
